Crimson Love
by silentmusic16
Summary: I love you Namine. I always will." rated m for mature themes and a small lemon. Completed.


**This story is a mix of two of my stories(sorta) and comes from inspiration from Demyxplaysmysitar**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story, square enix and disney own the characters and such.**

* * *

The shiny, sharp metal razor graced over her pale skin, coloring her arm in a deep crimson, staining the white comforter underneath her frail body. Fresh cuts oozed blood from her wrists, and Namine actually almost smiled. It has been so long since she had felt anything and it was a relief to even feel _pain_ for once. She thought back to the day when everything went wrong for her; when her world crashed around her never to be returned to the peaceful, bright place it once was.

_It was their second year anniversary and Roxas had taken Namine to a fancy restaurant. The waiter came by, asking for their orders. When he had them, he walked away, leaving the couple alone together. They talked about things that didn't really matter and their conversations ran dry. Namine wondered what was with all the tension on what was supposed to be an evening to remember. Little did she know that it would definitely become that, just not in the way she would want it to be. _

_After their dinner Roxas decided to drive Namine to his house. They rode in his car, soft music flowing out of the speakers. When they entered the apartment Roxas took Namine's coat off gently and, after doing the same for himself, led her to the couch in the living room. He sat down first, patting his lap for her to rest her head and she followed his silent instructions. Roxas turned on a boring romance and Namine fell asleep in the middle of it, but not before confessing her love to Roxas. "I love you" she whispered, falling asleep soon afterwards. _

_When he knew that his girlfriend was sound asleep he gently moved away from her because he didn't want to wake her. He walked into the kitchen for some water when he heard a knocking at his door. For someone to be knocking at his door at this ungodly hour, Roxas thought that it could only be someone dangerous. He froze before he left the kitchen and went to the drawer to grab a knife for protection. When he finally walked to the door, he looked out the peep hole at the top and saw the violet eyes and wine red hair of Kairi, Namine's sister. She looked drunk and disoriented, and why she showed up at his house Roxas didn't know. But he let her in and immediately when he opened the door he was shocked. There stood Namine's twin, tanned skin, big breasts and naked holding an empty beer bottle in her hand. She walked in with a huge drunken smile and swayed with every step she took she looked like she was going to trip. Finally she did, but Roxas was there to catch her and her nude form rubbed against him. Under his pants, he felt himself getting aroused, cursing lowly for it._

"_Hey Roxas *hiccup* I see what I'm *hiccup* doing to you!" She slurred a little loudly. Roxas blushed from embarrassment, but reprimanded her._

"_Shhh! You're going to wake up your sister!" he whisper-yelled. She looked at him and, not fully comprehending, pushed the shocked boy into his room and onto the bed. She looked at him from the foot of the bed and smiled as she pulled his pants down. She took his erection into his mouth and threatened to bite if he did anything to stop her. Defeated, he put the knife back down on his night stand. She expertly moved her head up and down, up and down, sucking on the head. She let it fall out of her mouth when she went all the way up and they heard a popping sound._

_Then, unexpectedly, she climbed up the bed and positioned herself over his manhood. Quickly she lowered herself onto him and they both gasped. _

_Five minutes later Namine woke up to a weird sound. She groggily moved her head, trying to remember where she was. She was at Roxas' she remembered, and then she heard the noise again. It sounded to her like two moans, one coming from someone with a high voice, one with a lower one. Slowly, cautiously she walked towards the sound; it was coming from Roxas' room. Namine silently opened the door to find the most horrible thing she had ever seen in her life. Kairi, her very own flesh and blood, was riding her boyfriend. Their moans increased and finally a loud grunt could be heard coming from Roxas, who was still oblivious to Namine's presence. Kairi lifted her body off of Roxas and thick white fluids poured out of her sacred area. Namine's lips quivered and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. She sniffled and Roxas turned around, stricken with fear, to see the devastated look on Namine's angelic face. She stared him in the eyes and he saw the life draining from her eyes, from her soul. Her chest heaved slowly and more tears escaped from her eyes. Without a word or another sound, she hung her head low and ran out the door of the apartment to her own apartment 2 floors above Roxas' room. _

_Angrily Roxas pushed Kairi out of the way, threw on his pants, and ran after her, but it was too late. By the time he had reached her apartment the door had already been looked with the normal lock and a chain lock. Inside her room Roxas could hear her low wailing. It was a painful sound, somewhere between a cry and a whimper. It sounded to Roxas like her heart was being ripped from her chest. The sound hurt Roxas, making his chest feel like it was caving in on him. But he knew it was his fault. His and Kairi's. With renewed anger he walked back to his room._

_Upon his entering, Kairi slurred "You're *hiccup* lucky today was one of my safe days. You let out a lot. Was that because Namine wasn't satisfying you?"_

"_Shut up. Just shut up and leave!" he yelled, and she walked out of his apartment with a holier-than-thou expression. _

_Roxas walked back to Namine's and he still heard her crying. "Namine, I'm so sorry. She just jumped on me and-"he tried explaining before Namine cut in._

"_Roxas I-this was our-how could you!?" was all she managed to choke out before returning to cry. Roxas slid down her door, holding his head in his hands and let a few tears escape._

_For a whole week Roxas went up to her room and stayed by the door, just waiting for her to stop crying, but it seemed that the tears would stay falling forever._

With silent tears she took the razor to her wrist again. Slicing the flesh cleanly across and feeling the release of blood from the wound. It slid off her arm onto her pure white dress, staining it in the same way her soul, whatever was left of it, was tainted. She cut across again and again, starting to feel light headed. Every night and day that week she had tried to deal with an unimaginable pain. It came from her soul and her heart, both working together, trying to kill her. It resounded in her chest and reverberated through her mind, getting stronger every time she heard Roxas apologize and beg, and plea for forgiveness. And it didn't go away when he stopped begging. She thought it would get better with time but it didn't. It grew worse and worse with each passing moment until she couldn't even sleep.

Purple rings showed under her red and puffy eyes while trails from her tears tattooed themselves down her cheeks. Her once shining hair was dulled and it stuck to her face from the sweat and tears that acted like glue.

"Roxas…I love you." She said loud enough to hear from the hall, but her voice was sore and hoarse from her sobs. It sounded dead. With one last cut down the length of her arm she passed out. Blood seeped from the cut and mixed with the blood coming from her previous cuts. It dripped and flowed down her pale skin, her tainted dress, her stained comforter, her white carpet.

Outside her room Roxas heard her words and something inside him urged him up. He had the idea to go on the fire escape and climb up it into her apartment. Finally he reached her window kitchen and he was so glad when he learned that it was unlocked. Quickly he opened the window and walked in, scared at the fact that It was quiet. It hadn't been quiet in a week.

"Namine?" he called out, walking slowly towards her room. The door was closed, but he didn't hear anyone behind it. Her familiar vanilla scent wafted through the air and he felt as if everything was right again for just a moment. With a feeling like the world on his shoulders and a heavy pushing on his chest, he turned the knob.

The image that he saw when he opened the door would be forever etched into his memory. There she was, his angel, crumpled up on her bed. She looked like she was spooning someone invisible and her eyes were closed her right arm was folded under her breasts while her left hung limp. There were multiple cuts on it, still leaking her precious blood. Underneath her was a puddle of blood, streaming from her arm to her dress to the comforter to the rug. They were all stained and tainted with crimson. On her face was a frown that would forever stay.

When he regained control of his legs, Roxas walked over to Namine, not believing the sight that was in front of him. He took her right arm and tried to find a pulse, but there was none. Then he tried listening to her heart, but the constant beats that calmed him were no more. He tried giving her mouth to mouth, but he could already feel her skin getting cold.

He cursed out loud. He cursed the world, himself, Kairi, and in anger, even Namine. He cried uncontrollably for an hour after that; he couldn't believe she was gone. She couldn't be. Bending down, he kissed her icy lips.

"I love you too Namine. I always will." He put her body down from his arms and called his brother before collapsing and passing out. Sora set up the funeral for the next day and everyone attended.

After the funeral, Roxas walked into her apartment and laid on the bloody sheets. He would pay for this apartment and never let anyone have it; it was his. The blonde boy closed his eyes and he could still hear her final words echoing in his head, filling his mind with the still image of his fallen angel.

"_I love you Roxas"_

"I love you to, Namine. I _always_ will."

* * *

**Did you like it? well review!**


End file.
